Evil Doesn't Die
by Sparken
Summary: Low on money, Michael Schmidt follows into the night shift of Freddy Fazbear's, where children and adults can have fun alike, right? Maybe so, in the day, but not in the night. The purple bunny has been attracted by the night guard's attention, but with an old legend haunting the pizzeria, Mike learns that evil doesn't die.
1. I: Poor Career Choice

This is in no way related to Grand Reopening. This is in a completely different universe. So, calm yourselves, and enjoy this soothing music while you read Evil Doesn't Die.

* * *

**Evil Doesn't Die**

A man known as Michael Schmidt sat on his recliner, seeming to be bored with his life. Ever since he graduated, he thought what he dreamed in elementary. He would be rich, have women, have anything in his life that he ever wanted.

But as the years went by, Mike learned that the dreams he had were simply crushed when his father had passed away. "Joseph Schmidt, right?" Mike chuckled, attempting to remember him. He always knew that someone he loved would pass away. Every single person reminded him.

"Oh, Mikey, you must know that someone would be gone." Mike mocked those people, then he realized what place he was in right now. His mother's house, being… alone. "I wish I had the job I wanted..." Mike mumbled, looking down. Whenever he was sad, he'd always go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Sadly, the place demolished years ago, plus Mike was 33, imagine a grown man eating pizza, dancing with the animatronics, acting like a child. "They'd probably call 911." Mike grinned.

He heard the door open, seeing his blonde mother enter. "Hey, Mom." Mike said, paying attention on his nails. "Oh, hey, Michael." She passed by Mike and placed a news-paper in his lap. "What's this?" He asked, his mom chuckled. "Check for jobs in there." She said, Mike obeyed and skimmed through the pages, ignoring every single one. "Chuck E. Cheese Mascot? Fuck, no." Mike hissed, skipping to the middle.

He became frozen solid, as his eyes stared at the advertisement. "No, how can this…" Mike couldn't believe his eyes. "It moved, though..." Mike continued to stare at the advertisement, "Freida? Who in the hell is Freida?" Mike hissed, reading the description.

_**GRAND REOPENING!**_

_**Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace!**_

**The famous pizzeria is back! Bringing back some new and old characters from your childhood! Parents, get ready to kick back and relax as your child has unlimited fun at Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace!**

**With humongous upgrades and awesome games, the fun is endless!**

**Hey! Want to join the Freida Fazbear Crew? Well, call our number! **

**1-800-FRED-FAZBR**

Mike grinned madly. His mood becoming sad to excited. "Mom!" He yelled out. "Yes?" Mike pulled out his phone, "I found the job." His mom exited her room and went to the living room, giving Mike two thumbs up. "I'll be outside, I'm going to call them." Mike said as he grabbed the newspaper and exited the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes, I saw your advertisement. I was a huge fan of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y'know, the one in 1987."

"Yeah, there was a reason we closed that down..."

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could join."

"Really? Oh, that's great! We have only one position available: Night-Guard."

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright. You'll have to watch the animatronics, Freida, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. We decided to bring back the old gang as well. Though, they won't be playing any time soon. You'll mainly see them walking around, and we fixed them a year ago. People won't finally have nightmares about Bonnie without a face, heh-heh.

Anyway, you'll have to monitor the pizzeria, you'll have doors on the left and right, you can also use the lights for blind spots. Also, our budget is very low, so the power is limited. Make sure to bring a better fan, because ours sucks."

"Um, okay. When does my shift start?"

"It will start at 12 AM, today. My name is Eric Vasquez, I'll be checking on you with the phone on each night."

"Alright, want me to meet you at the pizzeria?"

"Sure, and your name is?"

"Michael Schmidt. Just call me Mike."

"Alright, and yeah, meet me at the pizzeria, I'm sure you'll see it."

"I know where it is."

"Okay, well, farewell, employee."

Mike hanged up and approached his sedan. "Here we go," he mumbled, entering his blue sedan. Mike put the key in and slammed his foot on the accelerate pedal, hearing the tires screech before driving off.

**Time Skip- Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Mike approached the pizzeria, seeing the children heading for it as well. "Holy shit." He mumbled, opening the door. He saw a man sitting at one of the tables, wearing a tag pinned on his shirt.

"Eric Vasquez."

Mike headed towards the man, being careful not to be trampled by children. "Eric!" Mike waved his hand, trying to get the man's attention.

"What? Oh. Hello, Mike." Eric reached out his hand as Mike shook it. "So, as you can see on the stage, those are the animatronics." Eric pointed at the trio, Mike became awestruck. "They look just like the old ones, well, except..." Eric chuckled, "Yeah, we upgraded them. Don't ask." Mike nodded.

"Alright, follow me." Eric then walked off, Mike followed. "This is the Office." Mike checked the office. "Let me guess, those are the doors..." Eric nodded, pressing a button labeled **DOOR**, a metal door came down in front of Mike.

"Pretty neat." Mike rubbed his chin. The door then went back up, as Mike exited the office. "Alright, your shift will start at 12 AM." Eric noted, Mike nodded.

**12 AM  
**

* * *

Mike sat in his chair, feeling the cool air the fan was giving off. "Well, I guess this is my first night." Mike said, as he checked the cameras. He saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freida stand on the stage, looking lifeless. He switched to the dining area, seeing the walking Freddy. "Must not get confused. Eric said they'll be walking around, the new ones start on the stage, the old ones start in the dining area." Mike heard the phone rang as he lowered the monitor.

"Hello, hello? If you're hearing this, then welcome to Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace! I have to read this thing to you, but it's really long, so no. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your new job. This is just the first step to a thrilling career! Just make sure to monitor the animatronics, and watch out for that power! I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Good luck."

Mike pressed one of the buttons labeled as **LIGHT**, a bright light gave Mike a chance to see. "Okay, that gives me sight, I guess..." He soon sounds of whirring and pots and pans crashing. "The hell?" Mike said as he checked the cameras, looking to see whoever caused the ruckus. He tapped on the Kitchen camera, seeing nothing but static. "I'll contact Eric about that..." Mike then lowered the monitor, and checked the entrance on the left. He tapped **LIGHT**, only to be greeted by a purple bunny animatronic about to enter. "AH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mike yelled out, falling on the floor.

Mike immediately backed up, and laid against the wall. "Oh shit..." He started to pant, seeing the monitor on the floor. "I think that thing got in..." He still saw the silhouette of the bunny's ears. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" Mike screamed, punching the button.

"Aw..." He heard the feminine voice speak. "Who are you...?" Mike asked.

"My name is Bonnie, I just wanted to see the new guy... which is you..." She responded. Mike heard the rumors of being stuffed, his curiosity took the hold of him though. He opened the door, allowing the bunny to enter.

"Thank you." She spoke as she skipped into his office. Mike sat down back in his chair, noticing the bunny's body.

_Holy shit._

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked, staring at Mike. "Oh! Uh, my name is Mike Schmidt. Kenneth is my middle name," He chuckled.

"Mike? That's a cute name!" She exclaimed, Mike rubbed his neck, blushing. "Thanks, Bonnie is really good as well."

"Care to meet the rest of the gang?!" Mike shrugged, "Why not?" Bonnie exited The Office as Mike followed.

* * *

**3 AM**

Bonnie tapped on Freida. "Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty." Mike chuckled at Bonnie's attempt. Freida then opened her eyes. "Yes, dearest?" She sounded proper, and more lady-like. "Meet our new night-guard!" Freida took a good luck at Mike, studying his appearance. "Now, let me wake Chica up..." Bonnie mumbled.

"THE PIZZA IS BURNING!"

Chica immediately shot up, flailing her arms around. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It reminded Mike of that Darth Vader scene. Chica's voice echoed throughout the pizzeria. Freida chuckled. "Look, dear, it was just a joke Bonnie played." She patted Chica's back. Mike snickered. "Who's that...?" Chica pointed at the laughing night-guard. "That, my dear, is Mike Schmidt." Chica slightly tilted her head. "He looks weird."

Silence...

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 1! See you on the next one!


	2. II: A Bump In The Night

_Life being a day-shift guard can get really stressful. Goddamn children, always wanting pizza. Sometimes, I feel bad for those animatronics. Still can't believe they hired me. After all I've done, I am here. I'll strike once more. What can I say? Evil doesn't die.  
_

* * *

Bonnie died of laughter, making Mike even more furious. But, he couldn't stay mad at Chica. So, Mike decided to go back to the Office. "I think I did the right thing..." He mumbled, as he sat back in his chair. He then opened the monitor, trying to get a glimpse of the old animatronics. He saw Freddy in the West Hall. "Will he kill me...?" Mike asked, as he switched to Pirate's Cove. A crimson fox stared at the camera from its cove. "Alright..." Mike then switched to Dining Area, Freida and Bonnie were sitting at a table, seeming to have a conversation.

Mike got out his recorder, he tapped the red button. "Uhm, hello, hello? I decided to do something that some guy did before me. I'll be leaving messages for you. So, welcome to Freida Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where children and adults can have fun." Mike checked the blind spot to his left, no one was there.

"The description really explains a lot. This message was taken place during my first night, so I'm still getting used to these things. Just check the lights and close the doors if absolutely necessary." Mike then tapped the button that had a square on it. He opened the monitor and checked the backstage. He saw the endoskeleton and the spare parts staring at the camera. "Holy fucking shit..." Mike mumbled.

* * *

**4 AM**

Something about this place made Mike want to find something. The backstage incident was stuck in his head. Their pinpricked eyes staring at him, as if they hated him. Mike had to know. "When my shift is over, I'll do some research." He mumbled, checking Pirate's Cove. The crimson fox wasn't there anymore. "What the hell..." Mike switched to West Hall, to see a flash of red pass by the camera. "SHIT!" He jumped out of his seat and slammed his fist on the button. The metal door flying down. "ARGH! Ye' be walkin' the plank, lass!" The pirate started to bang on the door, Mike stared at the power meter. "56..."

He then heard more footsteps. "Foxy! What are you doing?!" It sounded like Chica's voice, Mike thought. "The lass be walkin' the plank!" Foxy then banged on the door again as Mike flinched. "No! He's our care-taker!" As Foxy was about to land another blow on the door, she stopped. "C-care-taker?" She spoke in a normal voice. Chica nodded, as Mike backed away from the door. He bumped into the fan, causing it to fall down. "AH!" Mike shot up, seeing paper around the room. "Wait..." Mike read one of them.

In italics, the words were...

_This is Vincent speaking. Well, writing, I guess. It has been a week since I've joined the night-guard position at Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace. The robots are friendly, even the old animatronics are. But, some of them keep trying to get into my office, I'll report that to Fazbear Entertainment._

_But, these animatronics have a dark secret to them. I just can't believe it. Well, I guess that-_

Mike couldn't read the rest of the writing, as it was gibberish after that word. He checked his watch, "5:55 AM." he said aloud. The animatronics returned to their starting position as Mike left the pizzeria.

* * *

**Plaza Azul Apartments - 6:30 AM**

Mike looked at the results for his search. "Missing Children...?" He said as he clicked on the peculiar link. He was greeted with a paragraph, possibly stating some secrets about the past of the pizzeria. The title made Mike want to exit, but his curiosity overpowered him. He started to read every single word.

_In the summer of 1987, five children went missing. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. As the police continued to inspect the pizzeria, with no evidence, they put it on lock-down. They then gave it another go, a horrible odor came from the old suits. As the police checked them, they found the missing children. It is said that they still haunt the suits to this day._

Mike felt like he wanted to vomit. He finally called it quits and went to sleep. Trying to forget that horrible event.

* * *

_Rebooting systems..._

_Systems rebooted..._

_Looking for corrupted files..._

_1 file(s) found..._

_Playing file..._

_"NO! PLEASE, NO!" The man screamed, flailing his arms as Foxy and Chica dragged him towards the backstage. "We finally got him, Foxy. We finally got the murderer." Chica stated, the man's eyes widened. "MURDERER?! I'M NO MURDERER! PLEASE!" Freida busted open the door as Freddy laid down the empty suit. "NO! PLEASE!" The robots paid no attention._

_Bonnie then grabbed the man and got ready to stuff him. "Revenge is bliss." She muttered as she stuffed the helpless man. His skin being pierced by the wires and robotic parts. He felt his bones mix in with his muscles as they turned into mush. Blood leaked from the eyes of the empty suit. The animatroncis then walked off._

_Deleting file..._

_File deleted..._

_Activati-_

_Shutting down...  
_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Mike groaned, burying his face in the pillow. The alarm continued to beep. "Alright, alright!" Mike yelled, turning it off. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to make himself some food. "Fucking shift tired me out..." He muttered, grabbing the box of Cocoa Puffs. Mike placed his bowl on the table, immediately adding milk and cereal. He then got a spoonful of the combination and put it in his mouth.

RING! RING! RING! Mike answered the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Mike, right?"

"Yeah, this is Michael Kenneth Schmidt speaking."

"Alright, look, you'll be working day-shift and night-shift, the last one was fired for certain... reasons."

"Day-shift? So, I'll be earning double pay?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Awesome! When do I start?!"

"12:00 PM."

Mike took a quick glance at the clock. "9:58 AM..." He then grinned, having enough time to do his own thing. "Alright." Mike then hung up and placed his finished bowl of cereal in the sink, immediately running to his room. As he entered his room, he got his MP3 player and played one of his favorite songs.

Noisy Freaks - Freak Orchestra

He swung his head upward and downward to the funky beat, listening to the soft tune of a guitar with a beat in the background. "I fucking love Noisy Freaks..." Mike mumbled, stretching his arms.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1987**

He led us into that backroom.

He killed us, slew us.

Our savior, the puppet, revived us.

He made us happy.

Then we vowed revenge on that evil man.

We wanted to make him scream.

We wanted to chase him.

Mutilate him.

Our anger covered our sight.

Now, we must suffer.

Killing innocent peop-

But they are not innocent.

Anyone who steps foot into this building.

Came by their own free will.

Now they must share the same fate as us.

As we stuff that man, seeing his eyes pop out.

We want revenge.

Revenge is bliss.

* * *

I will not be posting chapters that much. STAAR is coming, and yeah. But, alright, chapter 2 is here!


	3. III: I Am The Purple Guy

"Hello, hello? Um, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside..."

The deteriorated bunny twitched, at last, its eyes finally opened.

"Management has also been aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved..."

Its ears perked, as it stood up, facing the tape.

"So, here we are! My body inside this nightmare!" The animatronic looked at its fingers, seeing the worn-out cloth.

"Don't you stare for too long at my curse."

"It happened too FAST." The bunny slammed its fist on the wall.

"What happened in the past, is something I would constantly rehearse..." The animatronic busted down the door, seeing the abandoned family diner.

"Yeah, I'm agressive! Nightmare unleashed!" The bunny clenched its fist.

"Feast your eyes on my magnetic demise beneath!"

"All the tattered wires..." The animatronic set foot on stage, facing the empty tables and chairs.

"Your futile demise, will become your CURSE..." The bunny closed its eyes, anger fueling inside of it.

"So, I trapped myself away from immortal dismay!" The bunny grabbed the microphone, acting as if it was singing.

"Then the blood so profound came to send me down!"

"All the cable in my brain making me go insane, but the SOUL STILL LIVES!" The bunny then closed its eyes once more.

"I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight!" It jumped off the stage, landing on the floor in a kneeling position.

"Turn the spotlight onto me! My body's ready!"

"Now, BEGIN!"

The bunny put its work into the song, making it seem important.

"Now, the purple rise'll come to conquer all your cries!"

"The phantoms are the less of your worries..." The purple man's voice softened a bit.

"So you better hurry..."

"Now crank the noise! I'm the purple guy!" The purple man screamed into the microphone. "YOU NOW DIE!"

"It's been too long! The blood shed on the walls inside of me! What was I to do when they could see? There was only one suit. What else was I to shoot? Yet, now I'm stuck for all eternity..." The voice immediately became robotic.

"So now I suffer! Turmoil and fear is all around, you see the phantoms are yet to be freed!"

"But they're stuck inside the immortal fire that burned them all till' the END WAS SURELY NEAR!" The purple man's voice echoed through out the abandoned diner.

"So, I trapped myself away from immortal dismay!" The bunny said, repeating the chorus.

"Then the blood so profound came to send me down!"

"All the cable in my brain making me go insane, but the SOUL STILL LIVES!"

"I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight!"

"Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready! Now, begin!"

"NOW, the purple rise'll come to conquer all your cries, the phantoms are the less of your worries..."

"So you better hurry... Now crank the noise! I'm the purple guy! YOU NOW DIE!"

The purple guy, remembering what happened to him, imagined the spirits were in front of him.

"Leave me alone! I'm caught to the bone!"

"The Springtrap has risen... God damn, he's not alone..."

The man picked up his voice, mixing in with the robotic noise.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CAUGHT TO THE BONE! THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN! GOD DAMN, HE'S NOT ALONE!"

The voice became demonic.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CAUGHT TO THE BONE! THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN! GOD DAMN, HE'S NOT ALONE!"

As the voice returned to normal, the purple man screamed out the words again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CAUGHT TO THE BONE! THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN! GOD DAMN, HE'S NOT ALONE!"

"I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight, turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready! Now, begin! The purple rise'll come to conquer all your cries! Now crank the noise, I'm the purple guy! YOU NOW DIE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CAUGHT TO THE BONE! THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN! GOD DAMN, HE'S NOT ALOOOOOOOONE!"

As the purple man panted, he smirked. "I'm coming, Mike..." He chuckled before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace**

Mike entered the pizzeria, excited he'll be having double pay. He looked at his digital watch one more. "12:01..." He smirked, "Right on time!" he said as he approached the Dining Area. Sometimes, when he entered the pizzeria, he felt his mind be played with. Mike decided to go investigate.

He opened the Backstage door, seeing the empty Freddy Fazbear suit. "AH, SHIT!" Mike could smell a horrible odor. He studied the empty suit, trying to find something. Mike saw two eyeballs hanging out of the eyeholes, he knew they were real. "No, no, no, no..." He mumbled.

He checked the mouth, seeing the pair of jaws. "Oh my fucking god..." He covered his mouth, running out to find the restrooms.

* * *

I just wanted to get this out because of the musical chapter! TRUST ME, next chapter will be long. As things will get intense, and a lemon as well. ;)


	4. IV: Rejection For Days

Sparken here, welcome to Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen! Also, I've been satisfied with the reviews. Not only that, an author I admire, PizzaCatDavid left a review!  
Thanks for that!

PokeBron: I Am The Purple Guy by DAGames

PizzaCatDavid: Glad you liked it!

Abyssal-Mind: Oh really? I guess I secretly know you then... oL_o

**All characters belong to the stupendous Scott Cawthon! Also, the HDSGMASTERHABDHMINDSHHSAH will appear!**

* * *

_Hello, hello? This is_ Michael_ Schmidt back. I am recording this five minutes before my night-shift starts. Whatever you do, leave now. I asked the manager if I could quit, he said no or else he'll report me to the police for something. But, please, quit whenever he lets you. The animatronics may look good, but they will trick you! Just please...  
_

* * *

Mike drove to his horrible job, regretting his choice. "Hopefully, they aren't out for my blood right now..." He mumbled, grabbing his cap that read **NIGHTWATCH**. He opened the doors, seeing the animatronics standing there. "Hey, Mikey...~" Freida spoke, pawing. Mike looked at her, not falling for it . "Yeah, hi. I'll be in the office." He entered his horrid office, seeing another cassette on the chair. "Who keeps leaving these?" Mike questioned, picking it up. He placed it in the player as he sat down in the chair. "Wonder what the guy left me this time..." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, uh, whoever listens to this, I'd like to say, congratulations! If you aren't dead, then you simply have luck. But, alright, I might not be able to make another one of these recordings. But, yeah. The police are after me, for something... I'd rather not explain why. But, the animatronics ARE out for your blood. Due to their feminine body, they can trick you. So, yeah, don't fall for it. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **Oh no...** There you are! **Freddy, NO! **Are you ready to be KILLED?! **I was pushed by desire! **ARGH! Ye' caused this accident! **I got to go!"

The rest of the tape was nothing but static. "Foxy and Freddy must have attacked." Mike checked the cameras, looking for the sly robots. "Freida is still in the Dining Area..." He soon heard groaning, curious, Mike pulled down the monitor. Bonnie let out an ear-piercing screech, causing Mike to fall back. "OH, SHIT!" Mike hit the floor with a large thud, becoming unconscious.

"Sleep, my prince..." Bonnie spoke, closing Mike's eyes.

* * *

Mike woke up, feeling pain on his forehead. "Huh...?" He mumbled, seeing the animatronics standing above him. "Hey there!" Freddy exclaimed, picking Mike up. "Where am I?" Mike trembled, Freddy chuckled. "You're our night-guard!" Mike forgot anything he was supposed to remember, he really disliked short-term memory. "Oh..." He never took a good look to notice the female animatronics, but when Mike finally noticed, his jaw dropped. His pants felt uncomfortable, "Fre-freddy, can you let go please?" Freddy smiled. "No problem!" He dropped Mike onto the floor. Mike ran off, heading towards the Office. "Well, that was quite... different than most of our other night-guards..." Freida said, Bonnie agreed.

Mike checked the Dining Area camera, seeing the robots have their conversation. "Alright, alright..." He pulled out his phone, calling Eric.

"Hey, Mike!"

"Eric, what am I supposed to do again?" Mike heard a bit of laughing.

"Seriously? Dude, I need sleep." Eric then hung up, Mike face-palmed and continued on with his job.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Mike..." He mumbled to himself, checking the left blind spot. He saw Bonnie stand there. "Nothing bad, she's friendly..." Mike mumbled, letting the feminine bunny in. "Hey, Mike!"

"Yeah, hey..." Mike grumbled, focusing on the cameras.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked, looking worried.

"No, everything is okay..."

_Why do I have to be nervous around girls _he thought. Mike's hands trembled as he held the device, seeing the wandering Freddy. "Will Freddy kill me?" Bonnie shook her head. Mike checked the blind spot on the right, seeing the chicken animatronic about to enter. "SHIT!" Mike screamed, falling on Bonnie. Chica giggled, as Bonnie simply smirked. It took Mike a second to realize where his hand was. "Oh! Uhm, sorry!" He took his hand off Bonnie's breast as he blushed a deep red. "A little excited, Mike?"

"No, it was an accident." Mike frowned.

"Sure..." Bonnie smirked once more.

Mike ignored the devious Bonnie and decided to hum the tune of Eruption by Van Halen. He sat back down, checking the cameras. Bonnie peeked from behind, interested by Mike's job. "Freida should be in the Backstage..." Bonnie mumbled, Mike switched to the Backstage camera, seeing the bear animatronic caressing the empty robot head. "Why is she doing that?" Mike asked, Bonnie shrugged.

Freida looked at the camera, her eyes becoming black as night. "The hell...?" She lunged at the camera, immediately disabling it. Mike froze, trying to process what he saw. "She must have shit on the camera..." Mike groaned. "No Five Night's at Fuckboy's references please..."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked. Mike facepalmed.

"Because that game sucks."

"No."

"God, you're worse than my argument with those children about Purple Guy being in Springtrap." Mike muttered, Bonnie giggled. Mike switched to the East Hall, seeing Freddy in the shadowed hallway. His glowing eyes giving away his position. Freddy did a deep laugh before disappearing. "HOW?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF TAUNT?!" Mike shouted, switching to the East Hall Corner. "Fuck you!" He flipped off the bear. "That's not very polite, Mister Schmidt." Mike didn't give a flying fuck whether it was polite or not.

He closed the right door, then returned to the cameras. Bonnie chuckled, "Freddy will not hate you." Mike sighed. "So?" She clicked her tongue, before giving Mike a shoulder rub. "You don't want to get Freddy mad..." Mike didn't give a shit, Freddy Fuckboy could go fuck himself, because he was a motherfucking motherfucker. "Also, please, stop." Mike hissed. "You're no fun..." Bonnie groaned.

"Oh well."

* * *

**Time Skip...**

Mike awoke from his slumber, seeing Bonnie sleeping next to him. "No wonder it felt so fucking cramped..." He muttered, trying to push the bunny off. He struggled, until realizing she was made of metal. "Shit." Mike mumbled. He tried to reach for the monitor on the floor. "Almost ther- Gotcha!" Mike immediately picked his device up, checking the cameras once again. "Alright, Chica is approaching... Freida is..." He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, waking Bonnie. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Mike...?" She questioned, Mike looked at her. "Good morning, sleeping-beauty." He joked. "Sleeping-beauty? Is that a compliment?"

_I have been rude to her lately..._

_So, why not?_

"Yes." Mike said quickly. The buxom bunny smirked, hugging the blushing Mike, feeling her breasts on his chest. "I love you." She spoke, Mike chuckled before rubbing Bonnie's head, feeling her fur.

_Why the hell does this feel so real?_

_"_Make me yours, Mikey..." Bonnie said, clasping Mike's tie. Judging by her luxurious figure, Mike couldn't resist. He caressed her left leg, earning a quiet moan from Bonnie. Mike smirked as he then used his left hand to caress her torso. She lightly clasped Mike's shoulder, begging for more. Mike grinned, as he then used his right hand to tease Bonnie by caressing her soft skin next to her entrance. He then felt his member rise from his pants, poking Bonnie's leg. "What is that I'm feeling, Mikey...?"

"Umm..."

* * *

**Security Guard: **Sir! Look what I found! The guard then points at the deactivated bunny animatronic

**?:** Should we add him to the pizzeria?

**Security Guard: **Mr. Fazbear, I have no idea. We should repair him first, if children saw this, they'd freak out.

**Mr. Fazbear: **Very well then, Jeremy. I'll call Pedro to repair him, then we'll add him to the band.

**Jeremy: **Should I tell Eric?

Mr. Fazbear nods, leaving the abandoned diner. Jeremy soon leaves as well.

_**Whispering **_**Jeremy: **_They better fucking repair that contraption... it gives me the creeps._

The robot's left eye flickers, before chuckling.


	5. V: Always Back

**I want revenge. I want him to die. What he did to us, is unspeakable. I saw his toothy grin when he murdered us. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed our pain, our screams, our blood spewing out onto his suit. But, for no more will I accept the death of my children. They need to be avenged, avenged they shall. **

**They will know the joy of creation. They will have no strings attached. Like me...  
**

* * *

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1987_**

_A man dressed in purple entered the newly-made pizzeria, grinning madly. "Hello!" He spoke, the employee stared at him, confused why the man was wearing all purple. "Who are you?" The employee asked._

_"My name is Vincent," The man responded, "I came here because of your advertisement."_

_"Oh, really? Alright. You're hired, we need one anyway."_

_"Wait, what? I'm hired?" Vincent sputtered, the employee nodded. The employee then gestured Vincent to follow him as he entered the Show Stage. "My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, just call me Jeremy." Vincent saw the humongous amount of children watching Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie._

_"Hello, children! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! My name is Freddy, your lovable teddy bear!" The bear spoke in its deep voice. A drum roll followed.  
"Don't forget me, children! Your favorite, Bonnie Bunny!" The sky blue bunny exclaimed, Vincent approached the animatronics, fascinated by their appearance. They reminded of the old animatronics. The ones he dismantled..._

* * *

_**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza - 1981**_

_Sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the pizzeria. "COME BACK, VINCENT!" The demonic voice shouted, Vincent kept running. He took a quick glance at the puppet pursuing him. "SHIT!" Vincent screamed, entering the backstage. He hid under the table, his breathing becoming sharp. The door swung open. "Ready or not, here I come, Vincent." The puppet spoke, scanning the room. Vincent saw the open door. "I can make it..." He mumbled. The Puppet heard the man's voice, its eyes becoming blood red. "THERE YOU ARE!" It yelled, Vincent flinched. "Fuck you!" He flipped off the approaching puppet. "Oh, no, Vincent. Fuck. YOU." Vincent ran off, immediately closing the door. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" The Puppet screamed, banging on the door._

_"Oh, fuck..." Vincent panted, searching for the exit. He entered the office, relieved seeing the double doors. "Finally!" Vincent exclaimed, running towards the exit. He saw the damaged robotic bear lay on the wall, wires hanging from its stomach. "Sorry, Freddy. Just business..." Vincent mumbled, opening the double doors. "VINCENT!" The Puppet yelled in its demonic voice, breaking down the backstage door._

_"Fuck off, Mariorekt!" Vincent said, closing the double doors. He stared at the empty parking lot. "Fuck, they stole my bike..." He muttered, looking for his transportation. Vincent hit the hard concrete. He looked to see what he tripped on. "Oh."_

_He picked up the rusty bike. "FAST AND FURIOUS CONFIRMED!" He screeched before leaving the pizzeria.  
_

* * *

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 1987: Puppet's POV**_

_I peeked out of the gift box, seeing if anyone was there. The door creaked a little bit, giving me something to see. "What's in here?" A familiar voice asked. "Oh, the puppet!" I heard Jeremy exclaim as the door fully opened. The man and Jeremy walked in, giving them a full view of my lair. I closed the top and hid in the box, knowing exactly who that man was._

_"Puppet, huh? I remember one in the old restaurant..." The man chuckled. "Vincent..." I muttered, anger rising in me. Why did he come back? Was it to kill more children? I won't let that happen. Not again._

_"Can I see it for a quick second?" Vincent asked. "Sure!" Jeremy responded, allowing that horrible man permission to see me. The gift box opened, I felt Vincent pick me up and stare at me in the eyes. "Don't think I don't fucking remember you..." He muttered. "Fuck you." I mouthed. He then shoved me back into the box, immediately closing the box.  
_

* * *

**3rd point of view: Vincent**

_Vincent twiddled with his thumbs. "So..." Jeremy coughed, scratching his back. "I heard you were looking for a mascot! Instead of the night-watch, I'd rather be that!" The purple man exclaimed, seeming excited about the position. Jeremy snickered. "That golden suit?" Vincent nodded. "Alright, I guess..." Vincent immediately pulled out a .22 caliber and aimed at Jeremy, who put his hands in the air. "Take me to the suit..." Vincent hissed, Jeremy obeyed. _

_The helpless man opened the door as Vincent hid his weapon, making sure no one saw it. "It's in the Parts/Service room, but that's where the old ones are..." Jeremy mumbled, as he and Vincent walked down the hallway. They came to a stop as Jeremy pointed at the Parts/Service door. "In there..." Vincent nodded, as he hit Jeremy on the head with the back of the gun. His head bleeding as he fell to the floor. "Dumbass." Vincent spoke before opening the door. A horrible odor blasted in his face. "Ach! Shit!" Vincent held his breath as he entered the room, seeing the withered Freddy lie on the floor. He glanced at the withered Bonnie, her face completely torn off._

_"Was better when you had a face on, there were more holes I could torture..." He mumbled, looking for the golden suit. Vincent found what he was looking for, the suit laid against the wall. "Hello there..." Vincent cackled, opening the suit. "Endoskeleton? Who needs that?" He said as he forced the metal skeleton out, making the suit limp. He entered the worn-out suit, being able breath properly. "My plan is just beginning..." The man mumbled.  
_

* * *

**A week later...**

_**Stuffed!**_

**_On a dark Friday, five children were stuffed inside the withered animatronics. This made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza close down. Citizens have been asking about the fifth child, since there were only four band-members. It turns out there were more than five children. The seventh child currently possesses the puppet. The sixth child possesses the enragement child, also known as Balloon Boy. The sixth child is inside Toy Foxy, or Mangle. _**

**_Also, an employee known as Jeremy Fitzgerald, was bit. His frontal lobe was removed during a horrible bite by Mangle. He is currently in the hospital and may live._**

* * *

**Some Random Hospital - 9:57 PM**

_Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, feeling the stitches the surgeons added. "Why did he bite me...?" The man asked, referring to Mangle. After all these years working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he gets bitten by one of his favorite animatronics. "Why, Mangle...?" Jeremy sobbed.  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Before a gender war starts in the reviews, Scott said that the toys are the same genders as the original. Since Foxy is a male, and Mangle is a toy version of Foxy. This proves that Mangle is a boy, just more kid-friendly. I recently saw it in a youtube comment on the FNAF2 trailer, I checked, it was the REAL Scott Cawthon.**_

* * *

**Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palce - 5:24 AM**

Mike slipped two fingers inside Bonnie's pussy, earning a sharp moan. "I must be punished for sneaking in the Office..." Bonnie said to Mike. "Oh, you will be punished..." He responded, pulling out his thick fingers. He stared at the juices that covered his fingers. "What's this?" Mike smirked at Bonnie, slipping his fingers inside his own mouth. Mike felt his pants drop down to the floor, as well as his boxers.

"I want your love, Michael..." Bonnie clasped Mike's tie harder, blushing. Mike didn't have to hear that twice. He grabbed Bonnie's hips, causing her to squeak. He entered Bonnie with a hard thrust, breaking her hymen. Mix of pain and pleasure surged through the bunny. She closed her eyes, as her tongue lolled out, leaving Mike do all the work.

Mike then bit Bonnie's nipple, as she yelped. Mike caressed Bonnie's torso, picking up his pace. All she could do was enjoy what Mike was giving her. "Don't...stop..." She grunted. Bonnie screamed in pleasure, Mike's member throbbing inside her pussy. Mike's actions became more vigorous. The sound of slapping skin echoed throughout the pizzeria.

_I wonder if Chica is listening..._

A panel opened in Bonnie's back, Mike didn't seem to pay attention, he continued to thrust inside Bonnie. The switch moved, as Mike felt his release spew out, painting the walls of Bonnie's pussy white. As the reboot finished, Bonnie was freed. She had no dead spirit inside her, she was finally free. The purple bunny rested on Mike's lap, completely drained of energy.

"I love you, Mike..." Bonnie said before going to sleep.

"You too."

* * *

"What is this?! Bonnie having sex with the security guard? Unacceptable!" Freddy hissed. "Freddy, chill, she likes Mike." Chica attempted to calm down the enraged Freddy Fazbear. "Dear, it was consensual." Freida reminded Freddy, which seemed to make him angrier. "NO! We must stuff him! All humans are evil!" Fredia sighed. "Not all humans are evil! Look where that got Foxy!" Freida yelled, M-Bonnie sighed. It had only been a month since M-Foxy was removed from the pizza parlor. Tears welled up in Freida's eyes. "Your fault..." She spoke before running off. "Freida, WAI-" Chica clasped Freddy's shoulder. "Let her be."

Freddy leaned on the backstage door, eavesdropping Freida. He could hear her sobs, Freddy's mood dropped. "I'm sorry, Freida..." He spoke, the sobs stopped. The door opened, revealing the saddened female bear. The alarm blared, signaling it was 6:00 AM. "Positions everyone!" Freddy commanded.

"Shut the fuck up, fuckboy!" Chica yelled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME, WHORE! GET OVER HERE!" Freddy yelled back, a Scorpion mask appearing on his face.

* * *

"I have to go, Mike..." Bonnie said, sounding sad. He didn't seem to mind, mainly because he'll come back tomorrow. "Alright, goodbye, sweet-heart." Mike blew a kiss before leaving.

_Did I just really fuck a robot?_

* * *

**Jeremy:** _Alright, we'll place him here._

**Mr. Fazbear: **_He got fixed quick! _

**Jeremy: **_If anything bad happens, I'll report to you._

The two men left, leaving Springtrap in the backstage.

The bunny's eyes flickered.

**Springtrap:** _I am still here.  
_

* * *

So, that was Chapter 4? Right? I don't know, lol. Anyway, that was a double update. Holy shit, my eyes feel like they'll fall off. I tried to make this long as possible. For some reason, I suck at making long chapters. I really do. My longest chapter was 2,099 words. So, yeah... I suck at making long ones. My goal for this story is 14 chapters. If that doesn't work, then I'll do a sequel or something...

Or, I just might edit this and make this chapter longer...


	6. VI: Long Forgotten

Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace

Mike entered the pizzeria, seeing his dusty office once more. He pulled out his MP3 player and played one of his favorite songs.

Turn The Lights Off - Tally Hall

Mike checked the cameras, looking for the animatronics. "Bonnie already left..." He mumbled, checking the left blind spot. The same female bunny stood at the door. "Hey, Mike!" She exclaimed, Mike let her in as he continued to check the cameras. "Is Freddy gone?" Bonnie asked, Mike shook his head. He switched to the backstage camera, to see a rotting animatronic bunny lay against the wall.

"Who's that?" Mike asked Bonnie, pointing at the animatronic, "I have no idea." Mike was already frightened by the robot's appearance, he didn't need another enemy to deal with. "Well, hopefully, he doesn't activate." Mike switched to a different camera, as the bunny's eyes flickered.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Vincent entered the abandoned pizzeria, seeing the tables lie across the floor. He saw Golden Freddy lie against the wall, completely dismantled. He entered the Dining Area, which connected to the Show Stage. "There you are..." He mumbled, seeing the band-mates. They seemed to be in great shape. Vincent approached the animatronics. "If police ever inspect this, they can hack into the database of these fucking robots..." He then got off, looking for a suit.

As Vincent opened the backstage door, he stumbled upon a purple Freddy suit. "What can this be?" He asked, picking up the head. "Might as well wear it." He stepped inside, the same feeling from 1987 came back. The feeling of murder, blood lined up against the walls. He looked at his watch. "12:00 AM." Vincent stepped out of the backstage, seeing Freddy walking around the Dining Area.

"Follow me." Vincent commanded, Freddy obeyed, following the purple Freddy suit. Vincent remembered the safe room, where animatronics could not enter. "Why don't I use that?" He asked himself, entering the safe room. Vincent turned around, and saw Freddy try to enter as well. "Dumbass." He took off the suit and lunged at Freddy, ripping off his limbs. Vincent then ripped off Freddy's head, smiling. "I am the Purple Guy..."

Entry #1

I've dismantled all of the animatronics, except for Foxy. He kept hiding in his cove. Since his friends are destroyed, he should probably activate. This reminds me of that one morning, where I led those children in that back-room. Then I murdered them. The rest got away, but those dumbass animatronics decided to keep them safe. And how, you ask?

By stuffing them. I never thought those buckets of bolts would come alive, but they did. The children must possess the suits. Then, that puppet. That puppet is the Mastermind! I kept telling them, but they never believed me. I wish they would, otherwise that puppet will get away with killing me. But, alright, I'm entering the pizzeria now. Before I put this notebook up, I've been having hallucinations of some purple Freddy. Similar to the costume I wear to lure those animatronics, but, oh well, it'll all end once I kill Foxy.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Foxy exited the cove, scanning an enemy. "Oh, you scanned me?" Vincent did a fake gasp, "Where are your buddies?" Foxy ignored his taunts and pursued him. Vincent ran to the Safe Room, excited that his plan will be finally finished. "Get back here, ye bilgerat!" The fox shouted at Vincent, but he paid no attention. He jumped in the Safe Room, hitting the checkerboard floors.

Foxy attempted to enter, but failed. "I'LL KILL YE!" The fox screamed, flailing his arms. "You can't." Vincent then tackled the helpless Fox, ripping off his right arm. "It'll all be over..." Vincent stood up and placed his foot on Foxy's face, crushing it.

Entry #2

Here we are, the final step. All I have to do is remove those chips. But, since I dismantled the animatronics, doesn't that mean I released those souls? Will they come for me? Only way I'll ever know is if I go to that pizza parlor one more time. It has to be done, and it will be done.

I've gone through so much. Killing children, heh. I'll be able to get away with it for one more time. I know what I'm doing. I've found those tapes about how to make an animatronic a suit by turning a crank. This may work, who knows?

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Vincent ripped open Chica's cloth, revealing the endoskeleton head. A little chip came out, Vincent grabbed it and smashed it into tiny bits. "Now for the rest..." He said, doing the same to Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy. "My plan is complete..." Vincent then heard footsteps, he pulled out his pocket knife. "Who's there?!" He shouted. No one responded. Vincent felt something cold touch his shoulder. "Remember us...?" The child voice spoke into his ear. "NO! NO!" He screamed, running away.

"IT CAN'T BE YOU! NO!" He went in the Safe Room, nobody but him and Spring Bonnie. "Shit, shit, shit..." Vincent laid against the wall, staring at the entrance for the Safe Room. "I'm sorry!" The children ignored him. They finally revealed themselves, their appearance looking like they were crying. "I still remember those words, Vincent..." The first child spoke, the other four behind him, "You can't, right?" Vincent didn't respond.

"Well, you want to escape?" The second child asked, Vincent nodded, "You can't." The children lunged at him. "THE SUIT!" He exclaimed, sidestepping the spirits. He turned the hand crank and entered the suit. "You failed!" He taunted the children. Vincent cackled, laughing at their attempt to kill him. "Fucking stupid children." He continued to laugh, until he heard a pop. "Wait, wha-?"

His statement was cut off by the metal skeleton popping back in place, crushing Vincent's body. Everything turned to mush, blood leaked out of the suit. Vincent cried in pain, falling on the floor. "No..." Were his last words until the suit finally laid against the wall, blood leaking from the eye-holes. The children disappeared.

**Four years later...**

Two men found the dismantled animatronics, one picked up the Freddy head. His right eye flickered, proving that the children still haunted the robots. "Should we take these in for the attraction?" The first man questioned, the other one nodded. They picked up the heads and walked off, leaving the rotting corpse of Vincent inside Springtrap, forced to stay there until he was found.

The trap had sprang...

It was a Springtrap.

* * *

? ?'? ? ?

**Day-guard goes missing!**

_**Recently today, day-guard of ? ?'? ? ? has gone missing! It is believed his name was Jeremy Fitzgerald, police are still inspecting the pizza parlor, hoping to find any clues. **_

_**But, police have found tapes of finding a bunny codenamed Spring-Bonnie or Springtrap.**_

**Jeremy:** _glares at Springtrap _You seem oddly familiar...

**Mr. Fazbear:**_ Oh, don't worry! He won't do anything!_

**Jeremy: **_Ya sur-_

**_Error detected! Rebooting system!_**

**_File found: _**

**_Loading file..._**

**_File loaded!_**

_I have one message to all._

_01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101.  
_

* * *

Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace

Mike waved goodbye to Bonnie as he cleaned up any liquids on the floor. "God fucking damn, Bonnie," He said as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped the floor, "You fucking squirt a lot..." Mike threw the paper towel in the trash can. "I think that's all." He sat back down in his chair, checking the cameras. He switched to the backstage camera, seeing the bunny twitch at the screen. Words appeared in front of Mike's face.

**IT'S ME**

**SAVE THEM**

**THE TRAP HAS SPRANG**

Mike ignored the words and switched to the Dining Area, he saw Freddy staring at the camera, his eyes black as night. He decided to switch back to the backstage, his eyes widened. The door was open and the bunny wasn't in there anymore. He threw the monitor at the floor and closed both of the doors. "You can't hide forever, Mike..." He heard Freddy's deep voice echo throughout the halls.

Mike didn't care whether about being fired or being arrested.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Entry #1- written by Michael Kenneth Schmidt

_It has been... uh... three hours since Springtrap escaped the backstage. I'm at 50% power, and the animatronics are out for my blood now. Freddy is at the East Hall, doing his annoying laugh. Chica is still in the Dining Area, Foxy is in the... SHIT! _

_Yeah, I don't like it when Foxy is out of the cove. But, still, his constant banging on the door wastes my power. I can't find Bonnie, Springtrap's pattern is more human. Almost, if he could predict what I was going to do next. He was close to getting me once, but... yeah. Anyway, I got to put this up, Springtrap is coming.  
_

* * *

"Do you know how long since I've felt blood spill over me? Twenty fucking years. But, that will all change..." Springtrap cackled, approaching the door. Mike closed the right door, seeing Springtrap stare into his soul from the window. "Want to see something, Michael?" Mike paid no attention. The bunny forced his mouth to open all the way, revealing Vincent's corpse.

Mike could see blood and mucus all over the endoskeleton, he saw teeth and bones. "What the fuck?" He vomited in the trash can. "Don't stare too long at my curse..." The bunny then banged on the door, wasting the power. Mike flinched with each strike on the door. "5 percent... 4 percent... 3 percent... 2 percent..." The power went out, opening the doors.

Mike ran out of the Office, panting. "You can run, you can hide, BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Freddy lunged at Mike, barely dodging the bear. "Shit..." He saw Chica stand at the end of the hallway. Freddy, Springtrap were behind him and Chica was in front of him. Mike turned to his left, seeing the restrooms. "I have to." The door swung open and immediately closed. Mike hid at the last stall, hoping for the animatronics not to find him.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Freddy yelled, busting down the door. Mike looked at the floor, seeing the feet. Springtrap entered first, Freddy entered second, and Chica entered last. He crawled all the way to the first stall. "I can make it." He mumbled. **BANG! **The door swung open, revealing Mike. "I will enjoy crushing your skull and ripping out your heart until it stops beating..." Springtrap picked Mike up. He finally realized Springtrap's eyes were not endoskeleton.

They were human.

The trio carried Mike all the way to the Dining Area. "Welcome to your resting place, Mike..." Freddy said. Springtrap threw Mike at one of the tables, causing cups, party hats to tumble and fall. "Agh..." Mike placed his right hand on his back, putting pressure on the pain. Springtrap approached Mike and kicked him in the stomach. Mike cried out in pain, Springtrap chuckled as he placed his foot on Mike's back.

"What do you want me to break first, Schmidt? Your arm, or your leg?" Mike didn't respond. "Your arm it is then!" The bunny exclaimed, grabbing Mike's arm and pulling it back. He placed his elbow on Mike's shoulder, with one violent pull... **SNAP! **"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike sobbed, feeling as if a hot iron nail drilled through his arm. "I love your pain, Mike. Your screams, it warms my heart..."

"I would snap your neck right now, but I'm going to do something I did ever since 1987..." Springtrap grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen and approached the helpless night-guard. "Please, no..." Mike begged, Springtrap chuckled. He pierced Mike's skin with the knife, blood covered it. "AHHHH!" The night-guard screamed, Springtrap ignored his pleas, as he continued to stab Mike.

Blood spewed out, covering Springtrap's face. He left the knife there, before finally driving it deep into Mike's leg. "AGH!" Mike winced. "Look at you. Fucking useless! Weak! I should have killed you, but no, I will torture you..." The bunny left the Dining Area, heading back to the backstage. Mike looked at his watch, seeing it was six in the morning.

He limped all the way to the Office, trying to find the first aid. Mike created a path of blood from the Dining Area to the Office. "First aid... where...?" Mike became drowsy. "No... can't fall asleep..." He couldn't resist. The night-guard hit the floor, blood still leaking from the wound.


	7. VII: The Phone Guy

Mike woke up, seeing his mother enter his room. "What happened...?" He groaned, still feeling the pain in his leg. "You were stabbed, your arm was broken, we had to take you the hospital..." His mom said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry, please. Just some robbers..." Mike didn't want to see her like this, she was the one who took care of him. The one who comforted him when his dad died.

"You're right, I-i shouldn't..." She sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I'll be in the kitchen, do you want something to eat?" She asked Mike. "Scrambled eggs, please." His mother nodded, before she went to the kitchen. Mike looked at his phone, seeing it buzz. "Must be Eric." He grabbed the phone and read the messages Eric sent him.

What happened at the pizzeria?

_Shit, if I tell him, Freddy and the gang will be scrapped..._

**Robbers came, they stabbed me in the leg and broke my arm. I'm okay, though.**

Will you still be able to work?

**Yes.**

Alright, well I'm finishing my last day right now. No one is here, this place is empty.

**Good luck.**

Why will I need that?

**Nothing, just use the monitor, close the doors, and check the lights. It's simple!**

Mike sighed, knowing what will happen. "I really wish he lives..." Those animatronics would kill anyone if the place was empty. It shows how thirsty they are for blood. "Hopefully, Springtrap doesn't escape his place and get Eric..." Mike shivered at that thought. After what Springtrap did to him, he didn't want that heartless bastard to hurt any of his friends.

Mike got off his bed, trying to not put pressure on his knife wound.

* * *

Freida Fazbear's Pizza Palace

Eric checked the cameras, seeing if any animatronics left their place. He heard a deep laugh, he immediately switched to the restroom camera. "Fuck..." Eric mumbled, staring at the lurking Freddy. "Yeah, fuck you." He joked, switching to the backstage camera. There, he saw what he thought he'll never see again. "No, it can't be you..." Eric mumbled, staring at Springtrap. "I came back, Eric. I always do." The bunny said, busting down the backstage door.

Eric prepared for what was going to happen to him. "I'm fucking tired of that bunny..." He pulled out a recorder, Eric soon closed both of the doors. "Mike, I won't be here all night..." Eric laughed at his identity at Fazbear's Pizza Palace. The Phone Guy, he thought of it as a rank. Soon, his boss literally made it a rank. "Alright, Mike... I'll explain it to you..."

"Hello, hello! Welcome to your first night!" Eric realized he made a mistake, he ignored continuing on with his song, "In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light!"

"Now, you saw us in the local news, what made you thought presume this was the job for you?" Eric wanted to burst out laughing, knowing this job was stupid, "What will you do? Between 12 AM and the break of dawn, the toys start to glitch from when they power on..."

"You got your cameras and your flashlight, what more is there to need?"

"Just be quick! Just be ready!" Eric felt like Mike was on his first night again, still getting used to the new things.

"Because they're pretty scary!"

"Very, very, wary as the night goes on! I may be there at the beginning, but not for long..." Eric lowered his voice, realizing he wasn't here all night to help the guard. Must be why they get killed, he thought.

"I pre-recorded messages to keep you ALIIIIIIIVE! I'm not here all night..." He left tapes on the desk, trying to make them easy for Mike to spot.

"Because I'm the Phone Guy!" Eric stood up, smiling. "I'm here to take the care and the fear!"

"Once the time ends near, I will not be here!"

"Yeah, I'm the Phone Guy!" Eric shouted out his rank, making sure Springtrap could hear him. "RING, RING! These are the rules I bring!"

"There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive!" A deep laugh echoed throughout the pizzeria once more, Eric ignored the annoying laugh. "I'm the Phone Guy!"

"Tick, tock! Watch the hours on the clock! Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make! I am the Phone Guy!"

Eric checked the cameras quickly, looking for Springtrap. "Dining Area," he mumbled.

"Yes, I am the Phone Guy!"

Eric stopped the recording and pulled out another one, he labeled this to be played at three in the morning.

"Hey, hey! How ya' doin?!"

"Now the first night was fine, but there's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine! Now you see pirate cove is a little blare!"

"Just keep an eye on the guy and you'll be prepared! Now for the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure, because the next thing you know they're outside of your door!"" Eric shrugged, in the corner of his eye he saw Chica peeking out from the window. He flipped her off.

"So don't forget my simple methods and just use your light, before they take your body and they leave you to die!" Eric remembered seeing his brother, Joseph stuffed in that Freddy Fazbear suit. The blood and...

_No! Forget about it, Eric..._

"Be very, very wary that the battery drains!" Eric hated the fact that there was limited power. The thought of almost making it through the night then Freddy pops up like, "HEY, FAGGOT! WANTED TO WIN?! TOO FUCKING BAD!" He continued on with his little tune.

"Keep your light shining for the final... NIGHT! I'm not here all night..." Eric closed his eyes and imagined singing in front of a crowd, about his rank.

"Because I'm the Phone Guy!" He snapped his fingers, "I'm here to take the care and the fear! Once the time ends near, I will not be here!"

"These are all the rules I bring, there's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive!"

"Yeah, I'm the Phone Guy! TICK TOCK! Watch the hours on the clock!"

"Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make, I am the Phone Guy!"

"Yes I am, THE PHONE GUY!"

He then remembered all those security guard dying before Mike, Eric realized that he'll soon be one of those security guards. He stopped the current tape and pulled out another one, he labeled as: New Guard Introdcution - #1.

"Hey there, dude! Glad that you're back!"

"The last security guard couldn't just pick up the slack!"

"So now you're the new guy picking up the job!"

"So just please understand this nightmare never stops!"

"So we built it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff wouldn't work."

"Because we all know all the broken stuff makes you berserk!"

"Check the vents for your protection from the broken down hallucinations, in the past they said they stuffed you in a suit. You know the cover-up story sounds kind of cute."

"Just remember now everything is going to be fine! Because your darkest thoughts are... all in your mind." Eric joked about the hallucinations the night-guards used to blabber about. They always talked about a golden bear entering their room, or words appearing in their face.

"Now before I leave, I remembered we found a toy!"

"A freaking robot with brains!" He remarked Springtrap, knowing that the corpse was still in there.

"So, I'll pass you the recordings of the original voice!" Eric remembered there was another Phone Guy before him, well, someone who left messages. "See, he'll never leave you so just listen..."

"You don't have a choice!"

Eric played the old tapes, hearing the old Phone Guy's voice.

"Take what you have learned,  
and become the master,  
then you'll be safe when I am not around!"

He then went back to his own voice, he saw Springtrap peeking out the window. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" He taunted the deteriorated bunny, making it furious.

"I'm the phone guy. Yeah, I am the Phone Guy..."

"Yeah, I'M THE PHONE GUY!"

"Because I'm the Phone Guy! I'm here to take the care and the fear! Once the time ends near, I will not be here."

"These are all the rules I bring,  
there's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive!  
I'm the Phone Guy! TICK TOCK!  
Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make!  
I am the Phone Guy!  
Yeah, I'm the Phone Guy!"

Eric smirked, seeing the amount of power left.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

"I'm the Phone Guy!"

His then screamed out his final words, "Yeah, I'm the Phone Guy! Yeah, I'M THE PHONE GUY! Hello, hello..."

The doors went up, as Springtrap charged at Eric, only for him to be laughing. The Phone Guy closed his eyes before darkness consumed him.

* * *

12 AM

The double-doors swung open, revealing a limping Mike. "ERIC!" He screamed, looking for his assistant. "Shit, I hope Springtrap didn't get him..." Mike entered his office, immediately sitting down on the chair. "I'm back, fuckers." Mike heard a song echo throughout the pizzeria, he switched to the Dining Area, only for him to see everyone, except for... Bonnie.

"Let us rise. Old and new. Chasing one and one only, and that one is you...  
Mike Schmidt."

The night-guard simply laughed, not intimidated by the animatronics. He checked the backstage, Springtrap stared at the active camera, smiling. Mike smirked, knowing full well that his enemy was going to attack. The night-guard pulled out an ACP. 45, cocking it. The rotting bunny opened the backstage door and ran. Sounds of feet stomping on the ground echoed throughout the pizzeria.

Mike exited his office, aiming the pistol at Springtrap. The bunny stopped dead in its tracks. "A gun, Schmidt?! I thought you were better than that." Mike ignored Springtrap's insult and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Springtrap's right eye, causing oil to spew out. "Ah! Fuck, Schmidt!" The bunny placed his hand on the damaged eye and tackled Mike.

The night-guard shot Springtrap multiple times, causing the bunny to become weak. "Look at you! Shooting a fucking gun! Pussy!" Mike ignored Springtrap once more as he placed his foot on the bunny's head. "I win." Mike Schmidt murmured. Bear-like paws stuck out of the office and pulled Mike inside. "You can't." A deep voice spoke.


	8. VIII: Flip Of A Switch

Chapter 8 is here! Hooray! Alright, so, it got really hard trying to come up a name for this chapter. I had to re-read the chapter then decide of one that related to it.

PizzaCatDavid: Thank you for your support! Truly appreciate it! (Fan of your stories by the way!)

Godzilla - King of Monsters: Mike was fucked right when he was hired. Gee, thanks Eric!

**Deceased Characters:  
**Eric Vasquez - The Phone Guy

* * *

"You failed, Michael." Freddy taunted the night-guard, covering his mouth. The robotic bear turned on the power, revealing Bonnie sitting in a wooden chair, her hands tied to the back of the chair. In front of her was another wooden chair, obviously for Mike. Freddy forced Mike to sit in the chair as Chica tied his hands together. Springtrap entered the room, his sadistic smile irritating Mike. "Fuck you!" Mike snapped, spitting on Springtrap's cloth. Freddy frowned, immediately slapping the night-guard.

"Gag him!" Freddy commanded, Freida entered the office, holding a plain white cloth in her paws. "Freida, why...?" Mike questioned, her eyes were no longer those cerulean eyes Mike admired. The female bear ignored the worried night-guard as she tied the cloth to his mouth. "So, Mike, you always protected the ones you loved, right?" Springtrap joked, walking back and forth in front of the couple.

"Show him." Springtrap commanded, Freddy kicked a box to the rotting bunny. Chica opened the box, revealing the dismantled Foxy. "Remember him, Bonnie?" Freddy questioned, getting closer to the frightened bunny. She shook her head, as drops then shed from her eyes. "Answer me, bitch!" Freddy snapped, landing a blow to Bonnie's face, creating a dent. Mike became furious, he attempted to break free from his miniature prison. Springtrap chuckled, seeing the night-guard struggle to break free.

"Go get the box." Springtrap told Freddy, the bear obeyed pulling out a dusty black box, hooked with wires and jumper cables. Chica and Freida tied them to the couple, Springtrap gave Mike a remote. "Who dies? You or Bonnie?" Mike's eyes watered, knowing what he meant. "Flipping the switch up activates Bonnie's side, flipping the switch down activates your side." The night-guard stared at the remote, not wanting to do it.

* * *

Eric Vasquez - Entry #1

I might not be able to update this as much. Mainly because Freddy and his friends tend to get more activate as the night progresses. Well, in case I die, hopefully someone finds this. Oh well, I might put this on my desk and forget about it, that is, if I survive. I hope Joshua Romero finds this and gives this to the next night-guard. He'll need to know what happens at night.

I've been with Fazbear ever since the eighties. That place was the best! Advanced animatronics, better equipment. Well... okay, having a big as "door" wasn't an advantage. But, the mask helped a lot. So did the flash-light. Fucking Foxy was always at the hallway. Ah, Foxy... his toy counterpart was much more sinister. Who knew Mangle would bite someone's frontal lobe off!

I heard it was Jeremy Fitzgerald, the guy who survived six nights with the spawns of Satan. But, I know why Mangle bit him. It was that fucking man! I should have known! Always came in here after I finished my shift. On my fourth night, he had blood all over his hands! He must have tampered with those animatronics! Toy Freddy would never hate children! I saw him in that golden suit!

10 years later - Tuesday

I fucking knew it! I just knew I would leave this on my desk and forget about it! So much fucking dust... I saw that pizzeria, I also heard that Fazbear Entertainment closed it down and left it to rot. Well, that was the end of the Fazbear Legacy. I saw someone go in it though, he wore a lot of purple. He had a 5 o' clock shadow, and seemed to be old. Must have been in his forties...  
A few years later...

Oh god, oh god, oh god. This may be my last message. I saw what happened to that guy! He's in that suit! Nobody believes me. Not even Jeremy. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I saw the blood and the mucus. Just, holy... shit... **Vomits in trash can** I can't get it out of my fucking head! His screams were all I could here. But, still, I have to come of a way for them to believe me. Well, hopefully Mike will help me. He'll believe me, right? Just one last message.

Ah, fuck, Freddy is here... let me ju-HSWGHSJUHGDBNJUAHYGBNDJKWHSJIDKJFSDHIAHSJKOIUJHNJIUHAGSSDJHBSNHYHGBNJUHYGVBNJ  
Shit.  
That was a close one. Motherfucker made me write gibberish. Ah, well. He now should be gone. The door is me saying, "Fuck off!" it works with everyone. Well, except for the kind ones. Such as Freida, Chica, and Bonnie. But, alright... oh god... the memories...

* * *

Freida ripped the cloth off as Mike stared at the weeping Bonnie. "I love you, Bonnie." The night-guard spoke, tears streaming from his eyes. He flipped the switch down, all Bonnie could do was watch as her lover was electrocuted. Mike closed his eyes and accepted his death. Electricity surged through his body, as his shirt became torn and tattered. Springtrap cackled. The lights exploded, sparks flying everywhere. The power went off, Mike's body became lifeless.

"M-mike...?" Bonnie sniffled, staring at the lifeless body. "Is he dead?" Freddy asked, Springtrap face-palmed. "Go see, you retard!" The rotting bunny snapped as the bear slowly approached the night-guard. Smoke covered his entire body. "Smells like eggs and bacon to me." Springtrap joked. "Well, she's no use to anymore. Kill the bunny." Springtrap commanded.

"Wait! No!" Bonnie screamed as Freddy punched her. Bonnie sobbed as the bear landed one strike after another. Freddy landed one last blow, dealing a huge amount of damages to Bonnie's face-plate. Freida opened her panel and turned her off. Springtrap stared at Bonnie as Freida dragged her away.

* * *

Rape scene, so yeah...

* * *

**A/N: When I was doing the rape scene, the scene of Chica and Springtrap popped up in my mind. I just sat there, staring at my computer... "Well, shit..." were my words. I also felt like this had the same concept. Mike is "dead", Chica is helpless, Springtrap has plans. So, yeah, if PizzaCatDavid ever says I copied him, I will rewrite the scene between the choice and have to erase the rape scene, probably replace it with Bonnie sitting in the corner, crying because she lost Mike.  
**

* * *

Springtrap entered the backstage, seeing the life-less bunny on the floor. "I'm going to do something I should have done to you before, you fucking cocktease. A panel opened, close to Springtrap's pelvis. A slick member slid out as the rotting bunny approached the deactivated Bonnie. He flicked the switch, as her eyes flickered. "I thought I died..." Springtrap chuckled.

"Oh, no, you came back. Now, I'm going to make this a living hell for you..." Springtrap cackled, teasing his fingers over Bonnie's entrance. "No! Please!" Bonnie backed away, kicking her feet, attempting to scare Springtrap. The rotting bunny simply chuckled, coming even closer to the scared bunny. "Why not? You fucked that security guard! What's the difference?!" Springtrap kicked Bonnie, making her weak. He took this as an advantage, as he kneel down, forcing Bonnie's legs open. He clasped her back-side and slid his member inside the helpless bunny.

To Bonnie, this felt all wrong. It wasn't like this with Mike. She wanted to do it with Mike, she tried to fight back but... he was too strong. All Bonnie could do was cry as Springtrap pounded her with every thrust. Blood spewed out, leaking from Bonnie's entrance. Springtrap simply ignored it, and continued to pound Bonnie. "I told you... a living hell."

* * *

Yeah, short chapter. Sorry about that. I'll be able to make a much longer one on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.


	9. IX: Two Sides Of A Coin

Mike's body laid on the checkerboard floor, not even moving. This night-guard didn't deserve the pain the robots caused. He signed up because the pizzeria was apart of his childhood. His index finger slightly twitched, the night-guard's eyes slightly opened. His vision was blurry, all he saw was blood and his old desk. "What... happened...?" He groaned, getting up.

Mike scanned his surroundings, trying to remember where he was. He took note of the events he remembered. "Alright, signing up for the pizzeria, Bonnie... then... Springtrap..." He murmured, he did not know why he hated this rotting bunny. But, he wished to see Springtrap burning, screaming for mercy. Mike soon heard a loud scream come from the backstage.

"The fuck?" Mike questioned, becoming confused as he took a quick glance to see what caused the ear-piercing scream.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He heard a gruff voice yell, Mike knew who it was. Out of everything he heard, he could only recognize that one voice. Springtrap, he thought. He clenched his fists and approached the backstage door.

The old door swung open, revealing Springtrap pinning Bonnie down. Mike's eyes went black as night, all reasoning had left the building. "Hey, Schmidt..." Springtrap croaked, pulling out of Bonnie as the panel closed. "Funny seeing you here..." Mike simply chuckled, not saying a word. Springtrap stood up, facing Mike. "First, I was going to give you mercy... now I'm going to make you suffer."

"Oh, really, Mike? You see I had friends back in the day before I died... and in case this happened..." Springtrap snapped his fingers, two men emerged from the shadows, both holding weapons. "So, Mike... how would you kill us...?" Mike looked at the floor, seeing the sharp weapon. "With this." His adrenaline was now in control, everything happened so fast to Mike.

He picked up the sharp object, and kicked Springtrap in the torso. The rotting bunny groaned as the two men fired, Mike evaded the bullets, heading for the first man. "Shit! Jackson, help!" The man screamed, Mike disarmed the man. He then placed the sharp object in the man's neck, causing blood to spew out. Mike then lunged at the second man, placing the weapon under his chin. Jackson seemed to scared to even react before Mike pulled the trigger.

Pieces of skull, brain, and skin flew. Mike ran towards Bonnie, seeing her legs wide open. "Shit... alright, Bonnie, we're going to have to get you out of here." Mike didn't see the limping Springtrap pick up the weapon Jackson dropped. "Now, you and your bitch will die!" The rotting bunny shouted, pulling the trigger. "Mike!" Bonnie yelled out, jumping in front of the night-guard.

Mike turned around, too late to even react. "Wha..." He glanced at the wounded Bonnie. "See, Mike! Even if you're still resurrected, you still can't protect your whore!" Springtrap taunted, Mike clenched his fists. The night-guard tackled Springtrap, causing the rotting bunny to drop his weapon. Mike saddled on Springtrap, and landed a blow on his face. He kept throwing his punches like they were nothing. "ARGH! MIKE!" The rotting bunny screamed as the night-guard continuously punched him in the face.

* * *

Mike looked at Springtrap's face-plate, torn and tattered. The rotting bunny didn't move, Mike approached Bonnie and picked her up. "We're leaving." Springtrap chuckled once more, grabbing a remote. "Fuck you, Schmidt..." were his last words as the deteriorated bunny pressed the red button. An explosion made Mike and Bonnie fly back, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Agh..." The night-guard coughed, picking up Bonnie again.

"We have to go!" He shouted, evading the falling debris. Mike turned around, seeing the burning animatronics. "I'm sorry, guys." He headed for the double-doors, seeing daylight. "Finally!" The night-guard exclaimed, another explosion went off behind the couple. "Mike, if we die, I love you..." Bonnie said weakly, Mike looked at her and smiled, grabbing her hand. "We'll make it." Mike still had hope, he busted down the double-doors.

Mike headed for his sedan, hearing people scream and yell.

The night-guard slammed the door, as Bonnie sat on the passenger seat. Mike backed up before driving off. He looked behind him, seeing the burning pizzeria. "So long, Fazbear." Mike played Springtrap's words over and over in his head.

_I had friends back in the day... in case this happened..._

Mike stopped at Target, thinking what Springtrap had done. He could have rigged his car for all he knew. The night-guard jumped when the police sirens came on. "Huh?" Two police officers opened the door and pulled Mike out, causing him to hit the hard concrete. The other one tased Bonnie, causing her body to become lifeless. "No!" The officer hand-cuffed Mike. "It's death row for you!" The officer yelled. "Why?" Mike questioned.

"For killing Vincent Thomas." Mike's eyes widened. The officer slammed the night-guard on the hood of the car, causing him to black out.

* * *

Mike walked with Officer Johnson. "Any last words before we tie you to the chair?" Johnson asked the night-guard, Mike nodded. "Alright, get on." The officer commanded, Mike obeyed and sat in the chair. He faced the crowd as four officers tied his legs and arms to the chair. They placed something on his head. "So, what will be your last words, Schmidt?"

"I'm going, but I'm going in the name of the Lord." Mike spoke, Johnson went over to the control panel. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

Johnson pulled the lever, as sparks flew from Mike's head. His entire body shook, but Mike closed his eyes and imagined himself with Bonnie. All those memories.

* * *

**Michael Kenneth Schmidt - "I'm going, but I'm going in the name of the Lord."  
**

* * *

Johnson entered his office, seeing the peculiar note. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Johnson,_

_I am innocent. Vincent Thomas is dead, he is now inside the destroyed suit of Springtrap. But that doesn't matter. The person I love is gone. The person who helped me at my job whenever I was bored is gone. I want to be with her. So, no matter what, I want you to pull that lever. Even if I'm innocent._

_Sincerely, Mike Schmidt._

Johnson felt a tear come from his left eye, he placed the note inside his pocket.

"I hope what I did was right." The officer sat in his cozy chair and silently cried.

* * *

Two men entered Fredbear's Family Diner, seeing the destroyed Fredbear. "He wanted us to bring back the fright."

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100010 01101111 01110010 01101110 00101110

**Hint: Use a binary to text translator ;)**


	10. Rebirth

Hey there! Fan of Evil Doesn't Die? Well there's a sequel!

It's called Evil Doesn't Die: Reborn!

Make sure to bring some soothing music!


End file.
